1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of spinal fusion devices and procedures, and more particularly, relates to a system and method for spinal fusion using a screw and rod device for joining two or more vertebral bodies by posterior cervical fusion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spinal fusion is a surgical technique used to join two or more vertebrae. Fusing of the spine is used to eliminate pain caused by abnormal motion of the vertebrae by immobilizing the faulty vertebrae themselves, which is usually caused by degenerative conditions.
Posterior cervical fusion is indicated for patients with numerous pathological conditions including traumatic and pathologic fractures, deformity, infection, and for post decompression stabilization. Lateral mass fixation is now the most commonly performed method of stabilization. In order to achieve lateral mass fixation, as well as placement of bone material (autograft and allograft bone/bone substitutes), an open subperiosteal dissection is often performed.
Recently, minimally invasive approaches using tubular retractors have been utilized to perform non-fusion lamino-foraminotomy procedures. For example, the lamino-foraminotomy procedures have been performed using an endoscope. Achieving both a decompression and fusion through the endoscope would be an ideal minimally invasive approach to apply in spinal fusion. However, to date, no such method has been proposed.